


Fire Of The Fae

by caz251



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth has had a fixation with fire since his childhood, and makes it his life’s goal to study it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Of The Fae

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Labyrinth.

Jareth had always been fixated with fire, ever since he had been a small child and had heard his stepmother say that his father was playing with fire. To the young Fae who wanted to emulate his father in any and all ways possible, Jareth started to look for fire in different things that he could play with. It wasn’t until a few years later that he realised what it was that his stepmother had really meant, she had been worried that he would be ‘burnt’ by the whisperings of those in the court about his many affairs. However, his father was High King, none of the court would dare to put his father under scrutiny about any of his many dalliances, not unless they were prepared to face banishment.

Even though he knew that his father wasn’t actually playing with fire, in the time since he had first heard his stepmother’s words he had become rather fond of fire. Everything he did had fire in the purpose somewhere, he made quick work of the books in the Palace library, reading everything he could about fire, he especially liked the idea of fire elementals. When he was classed as being old enough in Fae terms anyway, he sought permission from his father to travel the Underground in search of knowledge, as there was no throne for his father to place him on at the time.

The High King had agreed and Jareth had left the palace of his father with only a few treasured belongings and a horse of excellent breeding. Jareth traversed the Underground with just the horse for company, he occasionally stopped in different places his name alone granting him anything he wish for nothing, after all who expected the son of the High King to carry currency. On his travels he met many different people with fascinating stories and a wealth of knowledge, but not what he was looking for.

Encountering elementals was a great treat, they do not appear to just anyone, but they were not the elementals that he longed to meet. However as his station demanded he was unfailingly polite, the Earth and Ice elementals being granted the respect they deserved. It had been their advice in the end that led him to the fire elementals when they had suggested that he take in the sights of the Goblin Kingdom. Not wanting to be disrespectful, he had agreed, and journeyed to the land of the goblins.

He arrived in the Goblin Kingdom through the forest bordering the land, after a few days riding he came across the reason for his journey, the fire elementals. Jareth had dismounted his horse and with the respect that they deserve asked to be allowed to observe and learn from the fire elementals or fireys as they told him to call them. They had accepted Jareth into their fold, not only because he was the son of the High King, but because he was seeking knowledge for knowledge's sake, he was interested in them, but had no interest in using them for his own bidding.

He had been with the fireys for a month when a messenger appeared, asking aide of the fireys, a small goblin who appeared as if he had been in the wars, they later found that he had. The Goblin Kingdom had been under attack for over a week by fae of no standing that lived in the Goblin Kingdom, they had been trying to overthrow the Goblin King, a goblin known only as Gergel, in an attempt to create themselves a kingdom. The head of the goblin army had wished to send envoys to the other beings in the kingdom that could help, but the Goblin King had refused to appear weak and had demanded that they fought on their own. It was only the death of the Goblin King that had allowed the captain of the guard or army to contact the others in their midst with a plea for help.

Jareth had accompanied the fireys determined to lend them his aide in return for the knowledge they had given him as well as the chance he had had to observe them in their natural environment. Being a fae of noble linage he was much more powerful than the lesser borne fae who were trying to take over the Goblin Kingdom, the power he had gained from being the son of the High King, both magically and politically, helped in conquering the force trying to take the Kingdom.

The Goblins had thanked him for his aide, and while not the smartest creatures in the underground they had realised that the same thing would happen once he left, especially as they were now without a leader. When the son of the High King left their Kingdom the fae would once again attempt to take the Kingdom as their own, knowing that this could not be allowed to happen, the Captain of the Guard asked to speak with Jareth privately. He explained the situation in the Kingdom and how the death of the King had left them at a disadvantage, especially if there was a wish-away. He then entreated Jareth to rule as the Goblin King, after all who could be a better ruler than someone raised to rule, there was no other throne that his father could place him on and the goblins had one to spare.

Jareth had agreed, having nothing better to do with his time really, after all the goblin was right, apart from studying, his subject of study being in the goblin kingdom anyway, he had nothing else to do with his time. He agreed to the post before sending a crystal to his father to explain the situation, ask for his blessing and to ask his father to be at his coronation ceremony. The Goblin Kingdom had mostly been outside the purview of the High King due to it's dealings with the mortal realm, but the presence of the High King at his sons coronation on the Goblin Throne would be seen as the symbolic joining of the Goblin Kingdom and the rest of the fae realms. Jareth would be King, but this would show his deference to his father as High King in times of necessity.

The coronation had gone without a hitch and centuries later Jareth was still studying fire, now however he had found a different fire to study. The fire of determination and defiance that sat with in the eyes of a mortal, but not just any mortal, there was something about Sarah Williams that was special. He had studied and come to understood the fire that the fireys used and possessed, he would do the same with Sarah Williams, he would study her and one day, just like the fireys she would come to obey him as King.


End file.
